


Anonymous

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Songfic, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Song fic request fulfilled for A.D.I.D.A.S.  – Korn
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Anonymous

Jay Briscoe was uncomfortable. He didn’t care for crowds and clubs most definitely were not his scene. Yet somehow he had gotten dragged out with the ROH crew. As soon as he could break free he had commandeered a table in the very back corner, as far away from the dance floor and DJ as he could get. His scowl kept the curious at bay as he sat with a pitcher of beer. He wondered how soon he could sneak out without anyone noticing. He would have been long gone by now, but his brother kept a sharp eye on him, making sure he was still here. Jay wasn’t sure what the point was, it’s not like he was hanging out with anyone. 

He was half of the mind to go punch Mark in the face and start a fight. Getting arrested would be preferable to this hell. Sometimes Jay wished he was more sociable, that he didn’t feel so out of his skin in places like this. 

Screwing may be the only way that I can truly be free  
From my fucked up reality  
So I dream and stroke it harder cos it’s so fun to see my face  
Staring back at me

Jay was ready to say fuck it and get the hell out of here. Anyone who tried to stop him would end up swallowing their teeth with the mood he was in. Tossing a tip on the table he rose to his feet, only stopping when a tiny little thing with a tight body hopped onto the seat he had just occupied and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling body between her legs. For a moment Jay thought he was imagining things until he felt her cold hands slip under his shirt, rubbing over his back as she pulled him closer. 

“You’re hot. I wanna fuck you.” She said casting seductive eyes up at him. A smirk tilted the corner of Jay’s mouth as he looked down, imagining his cock buried inside her. His night had just gotten a lot more interesting. He supposed he could spare a few minutes of his time before he jetted.

“Let’s go.” He said disentangling himself and pulling her after him through the crowded dance floor. 

I don’t know your fucking name, so what, let’s fuck  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fuckin’

Jay pushed out the front of the club the cool night air blasting him in the face, a relief from the pulsing body heat inside. Jay relished the noises of the night, a far cry from the screaming music that had his head throbbing inside. Only a faint echo of the music reverberated through the air. Rounding the corner to the club’s parking lot Jay pushed her against the cold brick wall, hidden by the shadows.

Mouths attacking each other, hands roaming, things quickly heated up. Jay’s hands pushed her skirt up over her waist and discarded her panties as her hands unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles. His cock popped out the slit in his boxers and in no time he was sheathed fully inside of her. 

There was nothing cute or pretty about it, just two strangers overtaken by lust as Jay pounded into her tightness as her legs clenched around his waist, her hands digging into his shoulders as their mouths met in a tangle of tongue. Breaking from her mouth Jay kissed down her neck before sinking his teeth into her collar bone, eliciting a loud moan as he thrust up into her. 

“Quiet now. Don’t want anyone to hear you getting fucked out here do ya?” He asked with a dark chuckle as she gasped around him when his fingers dug into her hips. “Or maybe you do? Little girls begging for stranger cock aren’t usually shy. Want me to make you scream so loud they can hear you inside?” Jay felt the gush of juices at his words and smiled against her neck. He was always a fan of the dirty girls. 

“Please,” she moaned urging on his thrusts with her heels digging into his ass. “Make me scream.” 

Jay was happy to oblige, slipping his cock out and setting her on the ground as he turned her around, bending her at the waist with her palms on the wall. Quickly slamming back into her, the echoes of their skin slapping could be heard through the parking lot joined by Jay’s hand slapping down on the round globe of her ass making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he had his way with her. He grunted as he fucked her, hand moving around to her front to play with her swollen clit, rubbing the nub and giving it a rough pinch making her scream time and again before finally succumbing to her orgasm and shattering around him. 

Jay was quick to follow, his cock spurting into her as his hips bucked a final time before he slowly stepped back, wiping the tip of his cock on her ass to free it of the residue. Pulling up his pants he left her there to straighten herself out as he flagged down a taxi cab to take him back to his hotel.


End file.
